Star Wars: The Last War
by Lillian Of Gotham
Summary: In a Galaxy far far away... stuff went down. Spoiler free summary.


div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"-aboard the Falcon, flying to Lah'mu, where there are rumors that the first order is building a new base there, while the Resistance flies around trying to find a new place to lay low and rebuild their forces./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"After Luke Skywalker's Death, Leia is in mourning, wondering why her loved ones have been taken away so harshly, trying to rebuild not only the resistance and herself has become a burden./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It seems the First Order has won.-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"*Finn*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Finn sat by Rose Tico's hospital bed, waiting day in and day out for her to come back, to be conscious again. He wondered every day if she'd come back, or be another victim of an endless war. He saw how horrible it was. He was in the war and fought both sides, knowing how hard the Resistance was hit, and knowing just how powerful the First Order was. The Resistance had no chance. Not anymore. But right now, Rose was his only priority right now. Poe told him repeatedly that he put the weight of the universe on his shoulders, and on average he denied it. But right now, he admitted to himself that Poe was right./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"*Poe*/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Leia wouldn't stop reminding him of how poorly he did with the bombers that damn day, and it was grating on him. Lives were lost and it was his fault. Granted Leia wasn't at all helping and chances of her letting up were not looking good. He tried to forget that day, the hidden pain it had caused him. He had seen so many lives lost, but this was different. Somehow it just was. He needed to get his mind off his failures and went to see Rose, imagining his buddy was there. He could use to see him, somehow it always helped just knowing that Finn would be nothing but supportive. And really, Poe needed that more than anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"*Rey* br /She was alone, yet again. She thought she lost Leia, but lost Luke, another figure she looked to as a father. She just wanted a family. It was all she wanted really. Her true family would never come back for her. Unkar Plutt probably got quite the profit off her. She still couldn't understand why. Who could give up their own child? That shouldn't be the concern right now, and she felt selfish thinking about it, but she couldn't quite help it. She just felt so alone and useless in this universe. She had found Han, Chewie, and Finn and thought she had all she ever wanted. After Kylo killed his father, she realized how horrible Kylo was. Worse than Darth Vader, worse than Darth Maul, Snoke, Hux, worse than all of them combined. She just wanted peace, and it seemed so impossible/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"*Leia*br /She sat in her room and felt so unbearably empty. She still felt Han's absence every single day. A sort of prodding in her mind, reminding her that her only son killed his father brutally. It became worse when Luke /The pain was very very real. She couldn't help remembering the good times. The senseless bickering in the Falcon, Han constantly picking on her for kissing her brother. Chewie wandering around, twitching for another battle. She still called him a walking carpet. Laughing at the memories of the old days. When she was young, when her friends were /She saw how everyone looked at her, like a wounded puppy no one could save, and she didn't want /She wanted Kylo Ren dead, and she wanted to do it herself/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
